


De-Thorned

by Kalloway



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Drabble, Gen, Shoujo Kakumei Utena Aduresensu Mokushiroku | Adolescence of Utena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He'd liked that Anthy liked roses.





	De-Thorned

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble Soup, 'in the garden', July 25, 2018.

This wasn't such a bad place.

Not that he'd ever thought it was.

He'd liked that Anthy liked roses.

He'd painted her with them so many times- the clipped blooms, de-thorned, already dead...

Was that it then? Was that really it?

He'd gotten too caught up in everything and he had...

Of course it had been a mistake. He'd known it was a mistake. He did it anyway. He did it.

He...

This wasn't such a bad place. At least he wouldn't be alone.

Not with these beautiful roses, the ones that Anthy liked so much.

Akio closed his eyes.


End file.
